Dreams come true
by Lucille Brown
Summary: An old lady meet characters from books. SCG, Narnia, Twilight, LOTR, and many more. Warning:She does act crazy most of the time.
1. Chapter 1:SCG

The words in paratheses are the books the characters in this are from. The words in italics are thoughts.

**I don't own any rights.  
**

An old lady about 80 sat under a tree, she was reading a book. Her name was Maria Brooks. Maria loved books. Her one dream as child of six was to meet some of the characters from the books. But her dreams and hopes were dashed when her sister told her they were all fictional characters. Sometimes though she still hoped they were real, and that she could meet them.

She wondered what she would say to them and what they would respond back. This day was no different. She spent here hours away daydreaming of meeting them and reading her book she had read at least 15 times before. When suddenly she heard someone talking she looked up. There was a boy about ten years old, had red hair, and was talking to a fat chubby boy about the same age. She looked down at her book barely giving even a glance at either. The red hair boy said,''Poetry,…'' Maria looked up again. _Wait, it couldn't be them, it just can't be._

Maria thought. But it was. The little red hair boy was Bill Collins (Sugar Creek Gang) and Poetry Thompson his best friend was the chubby fat boy. Maria didn't know what to think. She had finally seen them and everyone said they were fictious. _Wait, I might be dreaming,_ she thought. Maria quickly pinched herself, it hurt. _Okay, I am not dreaming,_ she thought. Maria shouted for joy. ''I saw them, I finally saw them! Now I can die in peace.'' She screamed.

The two boys turned around. They noticed Maria in the grass hardly breathing. So, they of course went over to see what had happened. ''Ma'am are you okay?'' asked Bill. Maria was just quoting to herself over and over again,''Now, I can die in peace, Now, I can die in peace.'' ''Ma'am are you okay?'' Bill asked again.

**Please review. Don't worry she will meet Narnian characters next.**


	2. Chapter 2:Narnia

**The words in italics are thoughts.**

**I don't own any rights.  
**

Maria awoke in a hospital. She smiled as she thought of who she had seen. I mean Maria had wanted to see Bill Collins and Poetry Thompson ever since she had read the books when she was 7. ''_Now I can die in peace._'' she thought.

Maria noticed a young lady enter room where she was. The lady had dark brown almost black hair that was long. Her eyes were wet from tears, and she was still weeping from the look of it. Maria wished she could comfort this girl.

But Maria didn't know what to say. The young lady sobbed and then mumbled,''Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Mum, Dad you can't leave me here. Eustace and Jill I am sorry how I treated all of you, but you can't leave me you just can't.'' Maria almost shouted. _Was this Susan Pevensie? _She had to know. ''Are you Susan Pevensie?'' she asked. The young lady looked up shocked at the old lady.''How do you know my name?'' she asked. Maria thought joyously,''Now I can die in peace.'' Maria smiled at her,''A gentle queen is know by her name.'' she replied. At this Susan grew alert. She frowned and asked,''How you know about Narnia?

Don't tell me you think that fairy tale is true too?'' ''Narnia is not a fairytale. You should know better than me you actually went there I did not.''replied Maria. ''Then why do you believe it is true?Do you know my family?''asked Susan. ''No, not personally. But I have heard of your family. I never thought I would live to see this day. Just to let you know I live in America and there most people don't believe you four exist yet there you are and they also don't believe in Narnia.''Maria answered. Susan stared at her for moment, they she sat down in the seat beside Maria's bed. ''Why do you believe in Narnia?'' Maria smiled.

Several hours later, Susan yawned. Maria said,''Sorry, to keep you so long I don't wish to keep you from your sleep, you must go home, and get some sleep.'' Susan looked tired, smiled and nodded then got up but as she did she seemed to remeber something. ''Everyone died.'' she said and fell back in the seat and started to cry. ''Don't cry, here, you believe Narnia is real now right?(Susan nodded slowly) Well, then take this Aslan said in this world you would know Him by a different name this should help you find Him.''Maria replied, handing Susan a Bible. Susan thanked her and left.

**Please review. I am planning on having more on Susan later, but the next chapter is when she sees Twilight characters. Sorry, this chapter is short.  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Twilight

The words in italics are thoughts.

**I don't own any rights.  
**

Maria woke the next morning to find herself still alive in hospital. '_'Why am I not dead? I saw Bill Collins, Poetry and now Susan Pevensie. I am ready to die in peace and go meet my Maker.'_' she thought. A young teenager came into the hospital looked a little pale. _''Wow! He is pale, make that really pale, almost like I imagined the white Witch to be.''_ Thought Maria.

The doctor addressed the teenager,''And what is your name young man? The teenager looking even paler if that was possible replied,''Edward Cullen.'' ''_ Edward Cullen? I have heard that name before. Why? Edward...Elizgereth ...my sister Elizgereth was a Twilight fan. Don't tell me this is that Edward Cullen..from the Twilight books.''_Maria thought.

The doctor was going to show the Edward whoever he came to see when Maria spoke up,''Not meaning to pry but do you know Jacob Black?'' Edward looked surprised but his eyes hardened at the name, and Maria could see he had a great dislike for Jacob Black, her sister had mentioned they were enemies one time. ''Yes? Why?''Edward asked, his voice was cold and gray. Maria smiled.''Oh no reason, oh but if you know Jacob Black, you must also know Isabella Swan, do you perhaps know her too?'' Edward she could tell was staring almost through her and she wondered if he was reading her mind.

''Yes, I know her.''Edward replied. Maria smiled once more and replied,''Oh, I have heard so much about you, I am delighted to meet you.'' Edward's face softed a bit. Just then someone came in, when that someone saw Edward they frowned. ''Are you Edward Cullen?'' they demanded. Edward looked slightly confused. ''Uh, yes..'' he replied slowly. Then that someone did not hestiate, she picked up a chair on the the ground and banged Edward on the head with it.

Edward had not been exspecting this and eventhough he was incredible strong he did get a bump on his head from this. Maria and doctor stood or as in Maria's case sat with their mouths wide open. ''_Why? Who? What?_ questioned Maria in her head. THen suddenly the thought hit her as it hits a steam shovel from ten miles away.''_This was a thing her sister had brought up for the longest time, appartenly, some fans of Twilight like Jacob and others like Edward, her sister had not taken a side and was fine with whoever Bella was to marry. But unfortunaly,others had taken sides and so this could be on of those fans who like Jacob. (This of course was why the girl hit Edward over the head she was not a fan of him.)''_ Thought Maria. ''_Well, when I meet my sister in heaven I can tell her about who I have met.'_' And with that thought she went to sleep.

**Please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4:LOTR

The words in italics are thoughts.

**I don't own any rights.**

About a week later, Maria was shopping at QFC. A short man with hairy bare feet and cape and cool clothes accidently bumped into Maria.

''Oh, sorry, hey, do you perhaps know where Aman, the Undying Lands are?'' He asked. Maria stared at him. ''Um..no, well, nevermind then.''he responded and started to walk off.

Maria thought,''_He's a hobbit, I have seen a hobbit! Now for sure I will die in peace.''_ Then she asked,''Are you a Baggins?'' The man turned around at that and looked at her. ''Yes.'' Maria smiled and asked,''Frodo Baggins?'' ''Yes, do you know me?''he asked. ''I have read of you and I have heard of you.''responed Maria.

''From who?'' asked Frodo. ''Oh, I read _**There and Back Again**_, and some other books about you and Bilbo Baggins and to tell you the truth I know where The Undying Lands are,''answered Maria.

''You do? Where?''asked Frodo. ''It is to the west of Middle-earth across the great ocean Belegaer, although it lays in another dimension now I think,''answered Maria.''Thank you, I always get lost.'' replied Frodo and he left. Maria screamed,''I can die in peace now!''

**Please review. Sorry this chapter is short.  
**


End file.
